super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Link vs Luke Skywalker
Link vs Luke Skywalker is a Super Death Battle by BenAttackX Description Season 1 Episode 2! Star Wars vs The Legend of Zelda! will Luke Skywalker or Link be the supreme fighter? The battle between the two blond boys, who hold crazy potential and swords! Interlude WIZ: It is known that girls love blonde-Youngs- fighters .. Boomstick: But these two are the leading blondes! WIZ: Luke Skywalker! The legacy of the force, the young Jedi of the galaxy BOOMSTICK: And Link! The Champion of Zelda, the hero of time! He is Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And our job is analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Link Wiz: Link is the multi-incarnated hero of the Hyrule Kingdom. Humble and brave, he has defeated the forces of evil for ten generations. Boomstick: Each fairy hero is linked.... Haha! ...to each other. Wiz: No, Boomstick, he's not a fairy. Boomstick: Pointy ears, tights, magic, and look at that hair! Fairy! Wiz: Each incarnation of Link bears the Spirit of the Hero, bestowing the unbreakable will and combat prowess of each previous owner. Boomstick: And he's got over ten links of learning to work with, he's an expert with tons of weapons and magic, especially his iconic Master Sword. Wiz: This double-edged blade was forged by the goddess Hylia to slay powerful demons. It repels evil and deflects light-based magic. Boomstick: And when Link's in top shape, he can shoot beam thingies out of it. Why this changes when he takes a hit, I don't understand, but hey, LASERS! Wiz: When low on energy, the Master Sword can still launch the Skyward Strike by calling on help from above. In addition, it utilizes three magical medallions. (*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Hyrule Castle (ZREO Remix)) Wiz: However, the Master Sword is far from Link's only weapon. Boomstick: He's got some ''deep ''pockets. He somehow carries around a boomerang and tons of bombs, along with a hookshot which helps him zip line his way around and brings things to him. Man, that really would've helped to get that last beer all those times on the couch. Probably still be married. Wiz: Doubt it. Link is an excellent archer, and uses the Hero's Bow in conjunction with several arrow types. However, much of Link's arsenal is more suited to exploration than combat. Boomstick: Which is why he hides behind several layers of defense, like the Red Ring, which reduces injury by 75%. Wiz: The Golden Gauntlets brace his arms against intense pressure, though do not increase striking power. He also carries three different pairs of boots. Boomstick: Three, huh? Told you he's a fairy. Wiz: The Iron Boots weigh 130 pounds, the Hover Boots float in midair, and the Pegasus Boots with attached Roc's Feather increases Link's speed and agility to superhuman levels. Boomstick: But his best defense is the Hylian Shield. (*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Staff Roll*) Wiz: Originally forged from the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, the Hylian Shield is completely indestructible. Bomstick: Link also has a little help from the goddesses, via the Triforce of Courage. This tiny golden triangle embodies his ability to beat overwhelming odds. Wiz: He is a puzzle solver, analyzing and exploiting his opponents' weaknesses even when there is only one possible means of winning. But while Link has the necessary tools to take on any opponent, his over-reliance of inventory over pure skill leaves him vulnerable. Boomstick: Still, anyone who can fight a guy three times his size, while wielding a sword twice as large as he is, is a badass in my book. With so many weapons and skills, there are few who can stand a chance against the Hero of Hyrule. Plus, if he dies, we can always just clap and bring him back to life. Wiz: HE'S NOT A FAIRY! Link pulls the Master Sword out of the pedestal. Luke Skywalker WIZ: As the orphaned son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful sith lord ever known. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentorin the ways of the force. BOOMSTICK: Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers. WIZ: Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi. BOOMSTICK: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass! WIZ: Luke is uses Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both preserverance and pressuring an opponent. BOOMSTICK: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense. WIZ: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force. He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment. BOOMSTICK: Like the mind trick thingy! Oh man... the terrible things I would do with that. WIZ: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability, and use flash burn to negate pain until he can mend his wounds with force heal. BOOMSTICK: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits! Wiz: Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure with the force.... Boomstick: ....and BOOM! They explode faster than a Firestone tire, AND HE IS JUST 23 YEARS OLD! WIZ: Finally, Luke can increase his speed with the force, so much so that he has succeeded in hazel faster than the human eye can see. He is also capable of increasing his physical strength with the help of force WIZ: Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes, ranging from stormtroopers to deadly Sith lords, one of which Luke had to construct a second Lightsaber to beat. BOOMSTICK: His shorter red Shoto Saber was made to counter the Sith Lumious' Lightwhip, and it worked pretty damn well. WIZ: He still carries it, though prefers a single blade over two handed combat. BOOMSTICK: While the young Jedi is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches. Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi, like my father before me. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Ganondorf would be dead, soon. He was last seen on an island in a… Well…. Different Galaxy…. Link had traveled with a stranger named Han Solo to go to that galaxy. And soon enough, Link was on the island. Link hiked up the hill for a while. Link paused after a while. He saw something… Someone dead! Link rushed to the person to find the dead body of Ganon. Link poked him to make sure he was dead. He was. Well… Link’s work was done here. Link put away his Master Sword and started to walk off. WHOOSH! Link quickly leaped to his right. A lightsaber had almost sliced him in half. Link grabbed his sword and shield and pointed it at the figure. Link: Are you here to kill me?! Luke: You have no right to revive this monster I killed! Link paused for a moment. Link: Hey, I wasn’t trying to revive him just- The Young Jedi forced his lightsaber from behind Link, but Link knocked it away with his shield. Link: Your on! Link quickly leaped to his right. A lightsaber had almost sliced him in half. Link grabbed his sword and shield and pointed it at the figure. Link: Are you here to kill me?! Luke: You have no right to revive this monster I killed! Link paused for a moment. Link: Hey, I wasn’t trying to revive him just- The Young Jedi forced his lightsaber from behind Link, but Link knocked it away with his shield. FIGHT! Luke and Link jumped towards each other and started slashing at each other multiple times! Ani and Link finally smacked their blades together Before they knew it, The Young Jedi and Link were in a sword struggle. Luke moves very fast, Link tried to keep up the pace, but Luke with a tremendous speed hit him in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach. With his teeth clenched hard, Link let out a cry and shoved Luke backwards. Link jumped towards Luke and smashed his shield to smack into Skywalker's chest knocking him back a few feet he was skidding while he kept his stance. Link jumped into the air and fired his hook shot launching him towards the Jedi. Luke easily dodged the strike easily and used the force to push Link and hit him Link got up and pulled out his arrow straight at Luke who grabbed it with the force but it exploded straight into his face making him stumble backwards in pain. Link jumped forward and kicked The Young Jedi in the face, Link jumped to stab Luke in the heart, but Luke managed to respond in time and stop Link with Force. The young Jedi had no problem avoiding Link's hits, but Link launched a number of arrows, which were thrust directly at him because Luke maneuvered them with TK, Then The Young Jedi Blitz Link and Knock him With the force. Link got up from the ground and used his up smash from SSB Melee to knock Luke into the air, Luke Jumped and kicked Link in the face, Luke summoned his lightsaber with Force, but Link pushed The Young Skywalker with his sword, Link stopped Luke with his Shield, but Luke quickly threw the Shield of Link with TK and force manipulation,Link Tried to take the Shield back, but Luke Skywalker with great speed prevented him and kicked Link in the stomach Link launched an arrow of fire, ice, silver, and light, but The Young Jedi pushed all the arrows easily with the force, Luke grabbed Link with the force and kicked him in the head, Link took his sword, but Luke easily knocked Link, buttered him, The Young Jedi Choke Link with the force, and crushed him with force, Link landed in a pool of blood, Link tried to recover, but Luke kicked him in the head and knocked him on the ground, Then Luke Knock Link again, But Link Succeeded to Kick Luke and Almost Cut him, but the Young Jedi dodged, And Push Link with the force. The Young Jedi smashed Link's skull with force, Choke link with the force and hit his lightsaber in Link's chest, Luke forced Link's dead body into the ocean and continued to sit. K.O.! Luke went outside the battlefield, knowing he had won the battle, He Jump to his X-WING And Left the planet. Results Boomstick: Well, Zelda has a new champion now! WIZ: While Link is a very strong fighter and he did a good job to keep up with the young jedi, Luke won for a many reasons. Boomstick: Luke is faster, Stronger, and he have more hax, like soul and blood manipulations. WIZ: Link is more armed, but Luke makes up for it with his lightsaber, and has force shields, so both have more or less the defensive and offensive means: sword, and shield BOOMSTICK: But Luke had a number of things that Link simply could not keep up with: hax, force, and manipulations. WIZ: The Young Jedi has force shields and the like to keep well away. Additionally his precog should let him sense Link's attacks and pull away his item, Luke also can control Link’s Blood, And he can smash his skull. Link's magic shouldn't do much either since Luke can do similar things like Manipulate his blood or his soul and take away his defenses with TK and deflect his long-range weapons with Force Push or TK. Link is likely more experienced and maybe smarter but has almost no way around Luke's hax. BOOMSTICK:And now we have one less blond in the world! WIZ: The Winner is Luke Skywalker LUKE SKYWALKER: WINNER * +More Hax * +More Potential * +Faster * +Stronger * =More durable * +His force manipulations can kill Link easily * '-inexperienced' * '-hasty' * '-Less skilled' * '-still a teenager' * =wisdom LINK: LOSER * '-Less Hax' * '-slower' * '-weaker' * '-Vulnerable to Luke's force manipulations' * =durabllity * +More experienced * +More skilled * =wisdom Category:Teenagers Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Category:Male-only battles Category:Benattackw Category:Completed Death Battles Category:BenAttackX